That's Awkward
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: Dean/Cas Gabe/Sam Crack. Gabe kidnaps Cas and the Winchesters and makes them take part in his game. The rules? He makes them up on the way. Co-written with Doctor Sexy.


"Dad? You're alive again?" Dean asked in amazement.

John Winchester pushed his way through the crowd with tear-filled eyes and a huge grin.

"Boys."

"I can't believe it," Sam said as he began to move towards his father.

* * *

Dean and Sam suddenly found themselves sitting in the middle of a large garden. They looked around to find that they were sitting at an elegant table with Cas and Gabe.

The table was covered with a teapot, several teacups and saucers.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked, pulling a giant woven hat with a large sunflower on it off of his head, and looking around at the other three men's matching ones. "Sam, make your boyfriend snap us out of here."

"I'm enjoying it here, Govena' " Cas piped in with an English accent as he took a sip from his imaginary tea.

"Gabe, seriously," Sam said in a serious tone. "Get us out of here. Now is really not the time. Just send us the heck back." You could tell he was extremely upset based off of his vulgar language.

"Oh come on, Sammy," Gabe said snapping his fingers. "I bet you'll stay for all these dolls."

Suddenly several more chairs appeared at the table, each with a unique doll inhabiting it.

"You told him?" Sam asked his brother in a hurt tone, his puppy eyes fully in play.

"Not about your weird doll fetish, just about that hotel lady we convinced to show you her doll collection," Dean hissed back. "Forget about the fucking dolls, send us back to Dad."

"Oh, him? Don't worry about it. His resurrection was only temporary," Gabe said with a shrug. "He was granted a special five minute resurrection to see his boys one last time by Michael. He wanted to get on your good side.. Wanted your dad to send you some big important message about how to beat the devil.. You know, all those kinds of boring things."

"Seriously, I swear to god, Gabe-" Dean began before being cut off.

"Dean, could you please pass the imaginary finger sandwiches?" Cas politely asked. "Oh and I disapprove of your blasphemy."

"You know what, Cas," Dean asked pulling Cas's ridiculous hat off. "I can't. Because I already ate all of the imaginary sandwiches and drank all of the imaginary tea. This damn tea party is over, so would you mind zapping us out of here?"

Cas frowned, then a new, larger hat appeared back on his head.

"I'm having a nice time, besides it would be rude to leave," Cas said prissily. "And I've poofed us up some new sandwiches and tea so it is no longer an issue. Now could you please pass the plate of finger sandwiches?"

Dean rolled his eyes and handed his boyfriend the empty plate, surprised to feel how heavy it was.

"There, you have the plate. Now get us out of here?" Dean pleaded.

"Dean, shut up and drink your tea. It's getting cold," Cas replied, his voice gruffer than usual.

"I don't want to," Dean whined like a small child being told to eat his vegetables.

"Do it!" Cas said, shooting Dean a literally fiery glare.

"Yes, Cas," Dean said sheepishly, before lifting his teacup to his lips.

Gabe smirked and made a loud whipping noise and the whipping motion that goes with it.

"Gabe," Sam said, shooting him a warning glance.

"Sorry," Gabe muttered, staring down at the table.

"And to prove that you're sorry, you're going to snap us out of here, right?" Sam asked.

"Not yet," Gabe said with a knowing smile. "It's a game."

"What kind of game?" Dean asked nervously. "And I swear to god if it isn't pool or poker or blackjack or scrabble I will kick your archangel ass."

"Oh it's much funner than those," Gabe grinned.

"Funner than Scrabble?" Cas asked skeptically.

"I don't know…" Gabe said. "It's a tossup. It's better if I just _show _ you."

* * *

Suddenly they were transported away and were sitting behind a table that read "Wet-T-Shirt Contest Judges."

"Alright, that's more like it," Dean said with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

The grin instantly vanished as Dean felt Cas's hand tightly grip his shoulder and he felt a burning pain through his bones.

"I mean, aww man. This is gonna suck balls," Dean said weakly.

"Much better," Cas said, removing his hand leaving yet another burned handprint on Dean.

"Umm Dean, if Gabe set this up, then what makes you think that this is actually going to be something good?" Sam asked.

Before Dean could answer, Becky ran up to the judge's booth, Chuck trying to pull her back. "Oh, my God. Sam Winchester! We meet again. This is truly fate. God is telling us we're meant to be together." She grabbed Sam and hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe as she breathed in his scent. "Oh, sweet Jesus."

"Easy girl," Dean said pushing her off of where she was leaning across him to get to Sam. He then shot an evil grin at Sam who bared his fangs and growled back. "Whoa, maybe I should let you two wild ones go mate in the corner."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gabe shouted, suddenly appearing next to them with a major case of Tourette's. "Get off of him! I don't want any of your crazy ugly whoreness rubbing off on my man! Who the hell invited you, you stupid bitch?"

Chuck cleared his throat before responding, "Umm… That would be you, Mr. Gabriel Sir.."

"Shut up!" Gabe huffed.

"Can't I just lick him once?" Becky asked innocently.

"NO!" Sam and Gabe reacted immediately, each's eyes widening as she leaned over and licked poor Sam's neck.

"Just like I always imagined it would be," Becky said gleefully.

"You. Die. Now." Said an infuriated Gabe, shooting daggers from his eyes (some of which were metaphorical and others of which were one hundred percent literal).

He snapped his fingers and Becky began screaming in agony as she burned just like a ghost.

Dean smiled. "You know, I kind of liked her." Gabe and Cas both turned to synchronize glare at him, kind of like synchronized swimming, but only much more hardcore.

"Let the show begin!" Gabe said casually as if he hadn't just burned a woman alive. He then snapped his finger causing Cas and Gabe to disappear and Chuck to disappear then reappear on a large, well-lit stage.

Chuck looked around confused for someone to tell him what to do. A microphone appeared in his hand letting out a loud screech.

There was a long pause before Chuck said, "…Uhh… I guess, bring out the first contestant?..."

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! This story was co-written with Doctor Sexy. Thanks for reading, we hope to have the next chapter up soon!... Key word 'hope'.**


End file.
